


Gone

by domolovee



Series: My sunshine [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domolovee/pseuds/domolovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don't take my sunshine away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

You are my sunshine,

Gone. Her Phil was gone. 

My only sunshine.

She couldn’t even go to his funeral like a normal person, either. According to everyone in SHIELD, they had only met in New Mexico that one time. They didn’t know that they had struck up a relationship after she pestered him about her Ipod. He had said he liked her spunk. 

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

It had taken a while, but they had finally been able to go on a date without being interrupted after he returned her Ipod. It was the most fun she'd ever had on a date. And that was saying something. 

You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you.

Now he was gone. She wasn't even there to say goodbye. He had sent her off with Jane in the middle of the night. She didn't get to kiss him one last time or to tell him she loved him.

"Please don’t take, my sunshine away." She cried.

And now he'd never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this happened. I'm sorry it's so short. .-. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thanks for reading this. Comments appreciated. But it's up to you ^_^


End file.
